Sparkling and Sire Reunite
by zombleangel
Summary: Optimus follows a signal and it leads him to an escape pod. when he looks inside he cant believe who sees. Optimus thought he lost his daughter Osprey when he and his his people embarked The ARK and she got pushed in a different direction away from the Ark. How do you think optimus will react when he sees Osprey? Read on to find out!
1. Sparkling and sire reunite

**Authors note: I want to give a shout out to Ninjagirl93 her story Optimus Primes Daughter which gave me the idea for Sparkling and Sire reunite.**

 **so with out further ado , I give you Sparkling and Sire reunite.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Optimus, an autobot signal popped up outside of the city." Ratchet told his old friend. "Do we know who the autobot is?"Prime asked."Unfortunately no."Ratchet replied. "I will take a look on my own due to the fact that Bee, Arcee and Bulk are picking up our human charges." Optimus said as he walked via the ground bridge.

* * *

When the Prime came to the coordinates of the signal he saw something unbelievable. Something that he thought he lost forever.

The Prime saw an Autobot escape pod , and what was inside ? Why a femme with his colors!

"Osprey?" Optimus called. When Osprey opened her optics from her "nap"to the deep calm voice she couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"Sire?, Sire is that is that really you?" Osprey said , not believing who she was seeing.

"Yes Osprey, it really is me." Optimus Prime replied to his long lost daughter. It took less than two milliseconds for Osprey to wrap her arms around her sires neck.

"S-S-Sire ! Sire I missed you so much!" she cried.

"I missed you as well my sparkling , I missed you as well." he replied , relieved to have his daughter back.

"Well, the team will be surprised to see you again Osprey, … including a certain black and yellow scout." Prime said with a hint of glee in his voice.

"Bumblebee ?" Osprey asked shocked.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry the Chapter is super short** **It** **s my 19th birthday today and I know i haven't updated in a while , again sorry. You know how life is so busy in the summer getting ready for college.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers only Osprey.**


	2. Osprey and Bee reunite

When Optimus Prime and Osprey entered the autobot base Osprey couldn't believe her optics. She saw all of those that she saw in her younger years. For some _strange_ reason Bumblebee had a feeling about someone in the room. When he turned around he couldn't believe his optics. There at the door stood Osprey … Osprey Prime. His long lost girl. When their optics met Bee raced to Osprey then they tumbled out onto the grass and out of sight. Osprey giggled as Bee tickle- tackled her to the ground. "Ok,ok I give!" Bee stopped his tickles to ask a question. "Hey Osprey ,Is it ok if I ask a question ?" "Yeah ask away!"she replied.

"What happened to you ?, I mean we got separated and we couldn't find you after we boarded the Ark." Bee asked curious shining in his optics."Oh,that."she replied. "Yea , I was trying to get to the Ark, but I was pushed into a different direction and onto a different ship. I blacked out when the ship got into the stars ,next thing I knew I landed on the outskirts of Jasper City in an escape pod ,I must have fallen into an escape pod when I blacked out and pushed the eject button by accident. I didn't know where I was until my sire found me. And well that's my story."

They sat up in the grass. Bumblebee could hear the freight in her voice. He took his servo and covered hers. When Osprey felt something she looked down and saw Bumblebees servo holding hers . She looked up to him and saw his baby blue opics looking up into the clouds.

Osprey forgot how caring Bumblebee was back on Cybertron so she leaned on him and whispered in his audio resepter "I missed you Bee."Bumblebee heard this and it shocked him so he leaned towards her and whispered in her audio receptor "I missed you more Osprey". He replied.

2 yrs later

After the war ended and Megatron's gone , Bumblebee finally build up enough courage to ask Osprey to bond with him and… she said yes without another moment's thought .

And with that they they lived happily ever after!

The end.


	3. Notice!

_**This is not a chapter , sorry!**_

 _ **This is a warning to you to keep an eye out in the following weekends as the next chapter will be coming out.**_


	4. Optimus finds out

**Authors note:** ** _I want to give a shout out to greyroselagacy1 for their comment for chapter 2. It helped me create this chapter. Thank you Greyroselegacy1._**

 _So without further ado,_

 _Enjoy!_

Osprey took her pregnancy test waited an hour and this was her reaction to the result. "I can't believe it" Osprey whispered to herself.

"Bumblebee !" Osprey yelled .

" Yes sweetie, what is it?" Bee asked his lovely sparkmate.

Osprey showed him the pregnancy test, it showed positive.

Bees optics went as wide as a dinner plate then he blacked out.

"What is all the commotion?" Ratchet asked as he walked toward the front room of the base where the sound was coming from. Osprey showed him the pregnancy test as well.

He had no words.

Optimus heard something fall, so he followed the sound which leads him to the front room of the base. He looked around and saw BumbleBee on the floor, in stasis. Ratchet was looking at him with shocked optics.

That's when he saw it.

The positive pregnancy test.

"By the Primes, are you carrying Osprey"? Her sire asked. She nodded affirmatively. Optimus had to take deep breaths as not to blow his gasket.

Two hours later

Bee finally awoke from stasis. "Ugh , what happened"? Bee asked as he looked around and noticed that he was surrounded by his team and sparkmate.

That is when Optimus lost it.

"What did you do to my baby girl!" Optimus yelled at Bee.

Osprey stepped in between the two mechs before things went south.

"Dad don't hurt him , if you do you hurt both me and your unborn grand-sparkling." Osprey said with a warning tone.

That made Optimus freeze in his tracks and cause his optics go as wide as dinner plates.

"I'm going to be a grand-sire "? He asked looking at his only daughter and her sparkmate.

"Indeed you are." Osprey told her father as her hand covered her abdomen and thumb unconsciously rubbing protectively.

Two hours later

Bee finally awoke from stasis. "Ugh , what happened"? Bee asked as he looked around and noticed that he was surrounded by his team and sparkmate.

That is when Optimus lost it.

"What did you do to my baby girl!" Optimus yelled at Bee.

Osprey stepped in between the two mechs before things went south.

"Dad don't hurt him , if you do you hurt both me and your unborn grand-sparkling." Osprey said with a warning tone.

That made Optimus freeze in his tracks and cause his optics go as wide as dinner plates.

"I'm going to be a grand-sire "? He asked looking at his only daughter and her sparkmate.

"Indeed you are." Osprey told her father as her hand covered her abdomen and thumb unconsciously rubbing protectively.

A year had passed since Osprey had became a carrier , Bee became a sire, Optimus became a grand-sire.

Osprey had a femme sparking by the name of Sunbelt. Sunbelts color scheme was yellow and blue with racing stripes of orange and red. Her optics were ocean blue.

She is kind , yet protective.

So watch out 'cons!

When Optimus Prime looked between his daughter and his grand-sparkling , he couldn't believe how similar his little girl and grandchild was to him.

the end!

 **Authors note: I hope you enjoyed. it is the last weekend before I start college, so I thought why not update this chapter.**


End file.
